chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Yama Hall
The Yama Hall is one of the 3 Great Assassination Organizations in the Tian Yuan Continent. It was founded under the secret directive of the Hundred Races. 1000 years before Jian Chen appears, the Yama Hall fought together with the Underworld Sect against the Bloodsword Sect. As a result the 3 Great Assassination Organizations lost much of their power, and removed themselves from the Continent matters. Plot Assassination (Chapters 752-754+) The Yama Hall gained knowledge that one of the 18 pieces of Beast Fur was in possession of the Bi Clan in the Karl Empire. As a result, the Bi Clan Ancestor was heavily injured, and the descendants were exterminated except for the siblings Bi Dao, Bi Yuntian and Bi Yunhai, who managed to run away with the Beast Fur. Bi Dao pledged to take revenge against the unknown authors of the clan extermination, and eventually passed the blood feud to Jian Chen. When Jian Chen was in City of God, the Yama Hall and the Underworld Sect undertook a joint assassination attempt against Jian Chen, which revealed that the Yama Hall was in possession of one of the materials needed to refine the Purple Azure Dual Swords, the Heaven's Soulstone. Challenge accepted (Chapters 1075-1079) In Hellfire City, Bi Dao issued a public challenge to lure the slaughterers of the Bi Clan. Once the Yama got intel on his alleged possession of a piece of Beast Fur, he decided to attend the challenge together with the 10 Protector Kings. Their power wasn't enough to quickly finish the battle, so they lured Bi Dao to their Divine Hall, succeeding in capturing him. Revenge (Chapters 1090-1095) Unknowing of the fate of his uncle, Jian Chen decided to led the Flame Mercenaries to attack the Yama Hall, and found out their location from Xiu Mi, which asked him to revenge his mother, who was killed in the war 1000 years ago. While Hei Yu used its Origin Energy weapon to break the Divine Hall and allow the invaders inside, Jian Chen –as a Seventh Heavenly Layer Saint King– used a single slash to shatter the Saint Weapons and kill the ten Protector Kings of the Yama Hall, who were Ninth Heavenly Layer Saint Rulers. Rui Jin then used its Dragon Domain technique to prevent anybody from escaping. Jian Chen fought the Yama and destroyed his body, only remaining his Primordial Spirit. He interrogated the Yama for the location of the Heaven's Soulstone and then killed him after learning it. Afterwards, Jian Chen rescued Bi Dao and learned from him that the Yama Hall were the people who moved against the Bi Clan all those years ago, which reignited his killing intent. The rest of the high-end strength showed up afterwards, the Spectral Elder and the former Yama who fought in the war 1000 years ago. They were killed by Jian Chen and Rui Jin respectively. The rest of the Yama Hall assassins were killed off by the Flame Mercenaries' Saint Rulers. Category:Destroyed Category:Hall (Organization) Category:Hundred Races Category:Tian Yuan Continent's Assassination Organization Category:Project Organizations Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent